


Yugbam— 被窝

by DaisywithGOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisywithGOT7/pseuds/DaisywithGOT7
Summary: //2020快乐！迟到的跨年贺文qaq//no剧情  just 菜鸡开车 食用愉快！//point：被窝里面有什么呢？
Relationships: Yugbam
Kudos: 4





	Yugbam— 被窝

“金有谦，你洗脚没？”

“洗了洗了”

2019的最后一天，金有谦和斑斑完美结束了年末的演出，将近深夜十一点才回到同居的公寓里，一番匆匆洗漱后一同慵懒地钻进被窝。

金有谦顺手将灯关上，调整好姿势正对着斑斑，两人沉默了两三分钟。

“晚安斑斑”

“哎，今天可是跨年夜，金有谦你就这么睡了？”

“我好累…精力都耗光了”，说着说着金有谦慢慢合上双眼。

今晚的舞台不简单，大家演出结束后都比以往要疲惫许多，可斑斑却出奇的兴奋，本来还打算在外面吃顿夜宵，结果被金有谦生拉硬拽回公寓里睡觉。

“你难道就没有什么想对我说的……或者…或者想对我做的？”，斑斑挠了挠那人的肚子，说话有些吞吞吐吐。

“莫呀…说什么嘛”，金有谦不太情愿地闷哼两声，依旧懒洋洋地闭着眼睛。

“比如…比如夸我今天的打扮很酷，演出的时候也很酷，然后…然后就亲我一口之类的…”

“嗯……你今天…很酷…非常……酷”，金有谦的音调渐渐往下走，从鼻腔里发出微沉的呼吸声。

斑斑有些气急败坏，跨年夜这样一个绝佳的表白机会，他本以为金有谦会和他说些腻得不行的情话然后把他搂进怀里又亲又吻的，结果倒好，这人准备开始打鼾。

斑斑觉得不行，自己还没睡呢，他金有谦也别想睡。于是他正大光明地在那人的屁股上狠狠揉了一把，金有谦的睡裤很贴身，混圆的臀部被斑斑的手勾勒出轮廓，又一轻一重带有挑逗意味地拍打。

然而那人却无动于衷，但斑斑听见他喉咙间的微微吞咽。

很好。他慢慢凑近金有谦的胸脯，任由自己的双手探进他的睡衣上摆，在他凸起的腹肌块上胡乱地摩挲，毫无章法，将那人整个上半身摸得乱七八糟，指腹掠过那两簇红樱时还坏心思地用力按压，像是在按按钮一样轻松，可被按的人却如同触电一般稍稍抖了抖身子。但困意似乎大过了身体反应，金有谦仍然没有打算抵抗的意思。

这样居然还能睡得着？斑斑不信。他咂咂嘴，将整个脑袋都埋进被窝里，扭动着身子慢慢下移，移到某个男孩子特有的地方，停下。

先是悄悄用手试探，指腹顺着那人胯间往下游走，如同溪流里畅游的鱼儿，游到那疲软的物什上轻轻摩挲。睡裤是丝绸制的，极其轻薄以至于能很好的感受到那人下身一丝一毫的反应。斑斑的手指盘旋在金有谦的裤裆处绕圈打转，指尖沿着缝合线向下，不痛不痒地剐蹭着最底端的两颗球状物，再隔着布料一寸寸揉捏那渐渐发硬的柱身，边揉还边想这么大的东西平常到底是怎样进入自己身体的…

“斑斑…别闹…”，金有谦嘴里开始喘起粗气，“睡觉…”

厚厚的棉被让斑斑闷在里头听不清那人的话，还以为他在舒服地哼哼。金有谦这人，嘴上说着要睡觉，明明身体就很诚实嘛。

斑斑很得意，毫不犹豫地扒拉下他的丝绸睡裤，里头的黑色棉质布料未免过于性感且紧身，而且这个size看来貌似已经不太适合金有谦。他那尺寸傲人的东西早就在布料里从疲软慢慢变得肿胀起来，撑得整个裆部鼓鼓囊囊，犹如烤箱里渐渐蓬松成型的欧包。

看起来就很美味。斑斑故意把嘴唇舔得亮晶晶，凑近，贴着棉质布料轻轻启齿，含住那根被布料包裹着的发热的肉柱，抿紧双唇用力吸吮柱身上的一小块皮肉，又故意在该处留下涔涔的唾液渍，口腔的湿润与火热般双重刺激惹得被窝外那人的喘息越来越急促。

斑斑也感受到金有谦的物什愈发滚烫与坚硬，内裤布料上满是自己的唾液分泌物，湿漉漉包裹着那根，显出耐人寻味的形状。

闷在里面不好受吧？他坏坏地想。食指勾着金有谦的内裤边缘猛然往下拉扯，里头的硬物便猝不及防地弹出来朝斑斑脸上戳去，斑斑吃痛地揉了揉脸，惩罚似的拽紧金有谦的家伙上下撸动，伴随逐渐增强的力度，被窝外那人不自觉吟出了声。

“呜…啊…轻…轻点…”

斑斑听不见。

一手攀上那人的臀肉肆意揉捏，手指滑进臀缝间从后方爱抚他的两颗囊袋。又在前面调整好脑袋的位置，再次将湿润的双唇黏上金有谦火热的肉柱，先是带有情趣意味地轻啄，酥酥麻麻的触感让被窝外的人儿迫切想要索取更多，下意识往斑斑的唇间微微顶了顶。

像是收到了什么秘密“讯号”，斑斑顺势将他的肿胀整根含入口中，模仿那人和他性爱时的样子吞吐，舌尖轻轻舔弄顶端的软肉。他刻意放慢动作，生怕贝齿不小心剐蹭到性器上的青筋，又或者说，生怕它把自己的喉咙戳破。

斑斑几乎弓起了背，以较为舒适的姿势继续卖力地伺候着那根，每次吞入时鼻尖会蹭进那人杂乱的耻毛里，隐隐约约嗅到一丝菠萝味沐浴乳的香甜。

他不知道被窝外的金有谦倒是快成了熟透的菠萝，一撮撮头发被激得炸毛。整个下半身被被窝里的人剥得精光，伺候得欲仙欲死，情色欲望犹如逐渐升空的氢气球，从地平面到达最高点，即将爆裂开。

斑斑熟悉了金有谦的肉柱后便加快速度吞吐着，湿润的唇瓣反复摩挲于上，将每一寸领域都照顾得十分到位。如此激烈的口上运动几乎快要夺尽他的呼吸，被窝里本就不多的氧气被他全部转化成了二氧化碳。

塞满他口中的物什使他渐渐喘不过气来。不行，再这样下去他要窒息。斑斑从他的胯间抽离开，慢慢探出小脑袋，还没呼吸到几口新鲜空气，双唇又被迫与另两瓣柔软的肉黏连，鼻翼间的交缠再次使他陷入呼吸的囚牢。

是金有谦，毫不留情地封堵他的唇。

“我睡不着了，你要负责”

氧气不足导致大脑有些混沌的斑斑还没来得及消化这句话，裤间的松紧绳就被轻而易举的挑开，同时被挑开的还有自己那片贴身的遮羞布。

金有谦轻轻托举他的嫩臀将他往上拉拢，使两人胯间肿胀的肉柱紧紧相抵。手指搅动着探入斑斑微微渗出些黏稠的蜜穴，将那紧致的小口渐渐肏得松弛。

斑斑的窒息感愈发强烈，不过不是上半身。

“金…金有谦…你…”，他几乎吐不出一句完整的话，“你…不是…累了吗…”

“还不是拜你所赐，我现在精神得很…”，对方将他发红的耳垂衔在齿间，“特别是下面…”

话音刚落，金有谦迅速翻过身将斑斑压进床垫里，身上的睡衣连同双臂被推到头顶，蜜色胸脯上凸起的两簇红樱早就饥渴难耐。金有谦对着其中一小点儿肆意吮吸，吸得那人下身的欲望硬邦邦直戳他的小腹，像是在渴求爱怜。

“谦…下…下面也要”

“要什么？” 

明知故问。斑斑羞于启齿，半天磨蹭不出一句答话，只好赌气似的朝身上人抱怨。

“你…你又欺负我！”

“说清楚，是谁欺负谁？”，金有谦抬起埋在他胸前的脑袋，故意装出一副恶狠狠的面容，“大半夜不让我睡觉的难道不是你？”

“是我是我”，斑斑被他故作严厉的语气惹得委屈巴巴，“那还不是因为你这个笨蛋一点都不浪漫！跨年夜没有告白就算了，现在还…还凶我…”

此刻时针还有两分钟指向数字十二。

金有谦飞速地啄了一口斑斑润红的唇，“傻瓜斑斑，我爱你…”

“啧…就这一句？”，斑斑撅起嘴。

“当然不，剩下的就让被窝里的东西来告诉你吧”

金有谦挤出一个坏笑，时针指向十二的那刻，他将自己毫无保留地撞进斑斑的身体里。伴随身下人迷情的呜咽在他黏湿的蜜穴里肆意鞭挞，狠却亲柔地碾磨甬道内炙热的软肉。他要他与自己相契，以至每一寸纹路都严丝缝合。他要他为自己量身，哪怕一分一毫也不能差。

因为他们最相配，在整个世界上最相配。他要让斑斑知道，自己有多爱他。

金有谦在他全身裸露的肌肤上落下密麻又深浅的吻痕，从前额到双唇再到敏感的喉结、胸前红肿的两処、凸起的小腹…像是在完成一场庄严的洗礼。最后斑斑的性器被他温热的手掌包裹着撸动套弄，拇指与食指故意将顶端的软肉箍紧，精液不能很好的射出而积攒在肉柱里使其愈发肿成青紫色，加上后穴传来的阵痛感与令人兴奋的肾上腺素融合在一块，斑斑觉得自己几近失智。

“有…有谦…放开那…”，斑斑急出哭腔，“要不行了…”

始作俑者看着身下的小人一脸委屈，便松开握紧他性器的手，白色且滚烫的粘稠便瞬间沾满他的掌心。他将这些胡乱涂抹在两人的交合处当作润滑，又一记温柔的顶弄，顶进心脏里，十指紧扣不让身下人逃。

永远都不要逃。

/  
“有谦…有谦…”，斑斑撅起嘴唇讨吻，对方覆上他的唇缠绵了一小会儿，又转而吻他水汽氤氲的眼睛。下身的冲撞依旧轻柔，但每一下都恰准碾过他敏感的凸点。

斑斑又微微张开双臂讨抱，被金有谦顺势拦腰抱起，臀瓣叠坐在那人结实的大腿肌肉上，仍停留于体内的硬物也随之直贯而入，贯往那最深最隐秘的地方。突如其来的畅快感让两人都情不自禁地吟出声，下一秒反应过来时却又羞红了脸。他们看着彼此笑，汗水沿着下颚线滴落在两人紧贴的胸脯间隙，此刻心跳的起伏只有对方最了解。

斑斑开始扭动臀部迎合那人的抽插，那渐渐涨大的物什仿佛要将他的内壁撑破，深深占据其中，像是在宣告主权。金有谦将他的臀瓣掰成过分的尺度，再捏着他腰上薄薄一层肌肉将他微微托起又重重放下，整根充分操进他红肿的穴口里，愈来愈多的黏液流泄在那人的大腿上，亮晶晶一片。

“有谦…谦…疼…快出来…”

“好斑斑，再坚持一会…”

斑斑疼到不自觉揪起他的头发，连指甲盖也快要嵌进他的头皮里，口中的吟叫已经嗯嗯啊啊迷乱不堪。金有谦干脆将那迷情乍泄的果冻唇堵上，往他嘴里过渡呼吸。两具火热的肉体在金有谦的主导下又双双跌入软绵的床垫，再次沦陷。

仿佛就在斑斑的大脑快要当机的那一秒，下身才没入那人滚烫的白浊，被顶弄得鼓鼓囊囊的小腹似乎快要开裂。折腾得不行。

一番剧烈“运动”下来，两人都气喘吁吁，体力稍弱的斑斑更是精疲力尽。金有谦望向他呼吸起伏的胸口，上面满是自己留下的淡红印痕，乳晕周围还隐约看得到一个小巧的牙印，简直性感至极，惹得他胯间的欲望又抬了头。金有谦觉得还不够，抵在斑斑穴口的物什又想再次挺入时被狠狠捏了把手。

“有谦，我真的不行了…”

“小坏蛋，那我的兄弟怎么办”，金有谦坏笑，看了看自己仍精力充沛的下半身。

“呜…我…可是…”，斑斑脸上的潮红一波未散又引一波。

“傻瓜斑斑”，金有谦知道他的小男友已经被自己吃得精光，全身软塌塌的像一片羽毛，没打算再要。

他慢悠悠沿侧方躺下，手臂环上斑斑的腰际，“那你这次可要给我乖乖睡觉，不许再钻进被窝里啰…”

斑斑拼命点头，继而仰起脸轻轻在他的唇上啄了一口。金有谦将鼻尖埋入他柔软的发丝，轻声道了句晚安。

“金有谦你搂紧一点，不然我…”

“你敢…”

—END—


End file.
